


Truth is, I Love You

by writelove



Series: We're Just Kids but I'll Love You Forever [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writelove/pseuds/writelove
Summary: Lydia promised she'd never lie to Stiles, but if it saves his life, she has no choice.And they're both hot.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: We're Just Kids but I'll Love You Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785112
Kudos: 40





	Truth is, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The Established Relationship companion series to 'I Know Now, Everything Changed' comprised of all my head canons from everything after 6x11.

Cool air blew in through her open bedroom window, sending shivers down her spine. Lydia hadn’t recalled leaving it open, she almost never did – it made her feel unsafe. Quickly, she strode to the opposite side of her room and pulled it shut, waiting for the lock to click into place. Simultaneously, her phone vibrated on her desk and though the ringer was off, her banshee hearing was particularly sensitive, and her nerves were frayed. It only took a moment for her to turn it over, revealing the caller’s identity: Stiles, and he was fucking facetiming her. 

She knew she had to answer it, but she took a beat, prepared herself to lie to her boyfriend for the first time, despite their honesty policy. How she manipulated her words would be a matter of semantics, she knew in her heart that whatever she ended up saying wouldn’t be the truth. A pit grew in her stomach as she weighed her options: prioritize their relationship, potentially lose his life or prioritize his life, potentially lose their relationship. Neither were good options, but the latter was significantly worse.

Her thumb swiped over the screen and she propped the phone on her desk, did her best to look relaxed, “Hey baby!” 

“Lydia!” He smiled so brightly at her, but it dropped quickly when he noticed the familiar backdrop of her bedroom, “Lydia, I thought you’d be at MIT by now?” 

“Uh, Malia’s flight got delayed. Scott and I have a bit of time before classes start, so we thought we’d stick around a little longer.” It wasn’t entirely untrue; Malia’s flight was delayed, then it wasn’t, and they did decide to stick around, though not for that reason. 

“Oh, that’s nice of you guys, are you sure you can miss registration?” 

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. I can do it online,” Probably true, though Lydia hadn’t checked yet. 

“Are you sure nothing’s wrong?” 

“Yes, I am sure. No, nothing is wrong,” A lie. 

“You’re being short with me,” He commented, observantly. 

She loved that he noticed the little things, the quirks about her that made her unique; he paid attention, and she fell in love with him. It would be easier if he didn’t know her so well, just this once.  
“I’m sorry, just stressed about how everything’s changing,” Truth, she’d go for distraction next, “Hey, by the way, Scott listened to your voicemail when we were in the car – ‘I told Lydia I kind of miss her and Beacon Hills’?” 

Her tone was teasing, she knew he’d move heaven and earth to see her if he had to, in fact, they almost had pretty recently. The diversion had served to put him on his heels, shift the line of questioning so that he was on defense, and it worked spectacularly. 

“Oh okay, I did not say that! What I said was, ‘I kind of told Lydia I miss her and Beacon Hills,’ like I kind of fibbed a little when I said I miss Beacon Hills. That place is hell and you should get out immediately, but I wasn’t lying about missing you, I miss you so much, so, so, so,” He rambled until Lydia cut him off. 

“I miss you too, Stiles,” Preaching to him about honesty in this conversation felt hyperbolically hypocritical. 

“Seriously Lydia, I miss you every day,” He looked at her earnestly, completely honest. “In September, I think I can get a long weekend, so I was thinking I could come down and see you in Boston. You could show me around, introduce me to your friends, let all the guys on campus know you have a hot boyfriend in the FBI.” 

“Pre-FBI,” She quipped. 

“But you didn’t say I wasn’t hot,” He pumped a fist into the air. 

Lydia felt a bit of the anxiety from the day lift and laughed at his antics, “You idiot, of course I think you’re hot, I’m dating you.” 

“Yeah that actually took a lot of work on my part, so I really can’t be sure that you’re dating me because I’m hot,” He teased back. Once they’d gotten over the initial hurdle of Lydia’s feeling guilty about ignoring him for so long, while he desperately obsessed over her, they both poked fun at it pretty openly. 

“Well, you got hotter, I guess,” Her grin almost reached her eyes. 

“You’re lucky you stayed hot, if I’m being honest, you got a little crazy on me,” Another topic that was easier to joke about once they’d gotten a chance to deal with the trauma. Lydia still felt a little crazy sometimes, but she’d gotten a better handle on her powers, thanks in large part to her boyfriend; it made her feel powerful, not fragile and unsteady like it used to. 

She smirked back and imitated his earlier fist pump, “You think I’m hot too.”

Stiles blushed, not shocked in the slightest that her frivolous compliments could still affect him, “Yes, Lydia Martin. You are very hot, but I’d be in love with you if I were blind.”  
“If you were blind, I’d still be hot.”

“But I wouldn’t know that.” 

“You’d figure it out,” She smiled, “You always figure it out.” 

Her gaze shifted downwards on her final few words, he did always figure it out. Sooner or later he would deduce that all of his friends, that she had been lying to him. She just hoped they could save everyone before he did. 

“I love you, Lydia, for real.”

“I love you too Stiles, so much,” Completely true. 

She promised she’d see him soon, and hoped it would be true too.


End file.
